Medicina Fabellae
by Kymika
Summary: Comment une simple visite aux urgences peut entraîner nos personnages bien plus loin qu'ils ne se l'imaginaient ? Et comment le milieu médical va-t-il prendre de l'importance dans leur vie , alors que cela n'était pas le cas pour l'un d'entre eux? Bonne lecture !
1. Prologue

******Résumé : Voici le prologue de cette fiction. Le titre a dû vous mettre sur la voie, celle-ci aura de nombreux liens avec le milieu médical, mais pas seulement. Il s'agit d'un Univers Alternatif , mais j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour respecter le caractères des personnages. La publication sera hebdomadaire, en général le samedi dans la journée.**

******Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils proviennent de l'œuvre de Koichi Tokita et du studio d'animation Sunrise . Les seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent son Yan et Seth .**

**__****Bonne lecture.**

* * *

L'attente commençait à se faire longue pour Duo. Il avait dû emmener un des enfants de l'orphelinat aux urgences, ce dernier s'étant blesser à la cheville en voulant sauter de son lit à étage. Duo cherchait encore quelle idée avait traversé l'esprit du petit garçon à ce moment-là. Comme il s'y était attendu, les urgences pédiatriques étaient remplies malgré l'efficacité du personnel médical qui d'après lui, faisait de son mieux. Plus le temps avançait et plus il lui semblait que les aiguilles de l'horloge avançaient lentement. Il savait que c'était la fatigue qui commençait à se faire sentir, mais il ne pouvait pas dormir, il devait surveiller le garçonnet. S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit lorsqu'il était sous sa responsabilité, Duo ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

« -Monsieur Duo Maxwell ? demanda un jeune homme, tenant un dossier entre les mains. »

Duo sursauta en entendant son nom. Il avait oublié qu'il s'était présenté comme tuteur du petit garçon. Il savait que ce n'était pas très légal, mais la directrice du centre lui avait dit d'agir ainsi. Les enfants étaient officiellement des pupilles de l'état, mais ce dernier ne faisait rien pour eux Ils auraient pu mourir que ça n'aurait rien changer à leur yeux. Il se leva, secouant gentiment le petit garçon qui s'était endormi. L'infirmier, voyant le pas chancelant du garçonnet revint quelques instants plus tard avec un fauteuil.

« -Installe toi mon grand. Je suis le docteur Heero Yuy et c'est moi qui vais t'examiner déclara le médecin d'une voix calme.

-J'ai pas besoin de chaise ! Je peux parfaitement marcher tout seul répliqua le petit garçon, visiblement peu ravi de la proposition du médecin. Je ne suis pas handicapé !

-Je n'ai jamais dit cela. Je fais cela pour ne pas que ta cheville te fasse plus mal. Je n'ai en aucun cas dit que tu étais une handicapé ou autre. Alors, maintenant, assis-toi s'il te plait. »

Le petit garçon fut contraint de s'assoir, il savait qu'il n'allait pas réussir à faire changer le médecin et Duo d'avis. D'autant plus que malgré sa grande gentillesse et son humour, Duo pouvait aussi se mettre en colère lorsqu'il le fallait. Et le regard que Duo lui avait lancé l'avait fait tout de suite changer d'avis.

Duo suivit le médecin, qui lui semblait tout de même jeune pour occuper ce poste, il devait avoir tout au plus deux ans de plus que lui à première vue. Pourtant, il s'était présenté en tant que docteur et c'était en effet ce que l'on pouvait lire sur son badge. Il entra dans une salle d'examen, qui semblait être avant tout son bureau, car de nombreux dossiers étaient rangés dans une étagère, avec le matériel médical nécessaire à côté. Ouvrant le dossier qu'il tenait, il nota l'heure du début de la consultation, avant de remplir le début du formulaire.

« -Vous vous nommez Duo Maxwell et vous êtes le tuteur de ce petit garçon ? Commença-t-il.

-En effet, je travaille dans un orphelinat et la directrice m'a dit que vous connaissiez le fonctionnement dans ces cas là. Pour ma part, c'est la première fois que je les accompagne. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de soucis. Excusez-moi monsieur, je parle beaucoup. On me le reproche souvent.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, tout est en ordre. Répondit-il avec un léger sourire. Donc, le petit garçon se nomme Yan Stirling, il est né le 17 juin 2004 à Atlanta dans l'état de Géorgie.

-Oui, c'est ça. Il est allergique aux piqûres de guêpes et il n'a rien à signaler de plus.

-Très bien. Répondit le docteur en notant ses informations. Maintenant que la partie papier est terminée, je vais voir ta cheville, d'accord Yan ? Demanda-t-il au petit garçon.

-J'ai pas trop le choix de toute manière. J'suis là pour ça. J'serais bien resté à l'orphelinat avec mes copains, mais Duo, Hilde et la vieille ont décidé que je devais aller voir un médecin.

-Yan ! Un peu de politesse. Répliqua Duo en se levant, mécontent de l'attitude du jeune garçon.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habitude. Conclut Heero avant de commencer à ausculter la cheville de Yan. »

L'examen se passa dans un calme relativement agréable, Yan ayant cessé de se méfier du médecin, qu'il trouvait au final plutôt sympathique, même si il n'était pas très causant ni même très drôle. Il songea qu'il devrait prendre des cours avec Duo pour être un peu plus souriant et amusant.

« -Désolé de te déranger Heero, mais il y a un souci ne salle d'attente. Une dame souhaite vous parler.

Elle trouve que le temps d'attente est injustifié et que l'on fait mal notre travail. Déclara un infirmier, interrompant la consultation après s'être annoncé .

-Pas de soucis Seth, j'arrive. Lui répondit-il, soupirant légèrement.

-Merci Heero. Je t'attends là-bas. Ajouta l'infirmier avant de partir, refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Je m'excuse, je vais devoir vous laisser un moment. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

-il n'y a aucun problème. Répondit Duo. Je comprends parfaitement. Il y a toujours des gens qui ne sont pas satisfaits, même si vous faites au mieux avec les moyens du bord.

-Même si c'est rare de trouver des gens aussi compréhensifs que vous. Répondit le médecin, en sortant de la salle. »

Duo suivit du regard la blouse blanche qui disparut derrière la porte. Il entendait distinctement des éclats de voix provenant de derrière celle-ci. Il espérait pour eux que la discussion allait vite se finit. Yan semblait s'être calmé, pour son plus grand bonheur. Il savait que le petit garçon avait du mal à faire confiance aux adultes depuis qu'il avait été abandonné par ses parents.

Il avait mis plusieurs mois à s'habituer à l'orphelinat et aux surveillants, enfin à Duo, à Hilde et à la directrice, vu qu'ils s'occupaient seuls d'une quarantaine d'enfants. Mais la confiance s'était installée entre eux et il n'avait eu aucun souci avec lui. C'est pourquoi Duo se demandait comment le médecin avait pu réussir à ce que Yan lui accorde aussi facilement sa confiance. Posant son regard sur le reste du bureau, il remarqua qu'il y avait un cadre.

Il y avait un petit garçon et une petite fille, tous deux bruns aux yeux bleus. Il supposa qu'il s'agissait du médecin et de sa sœur ou sa cousine. La maison qui se trouvait en arrière-plan lui rappelait quelque chose, mais Duo n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Il se dit qu'il finirait bien par s'en souvenir. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Yan, qui l'appelait, souriant.

« -Désolé Yan, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Il y a un problème ? Demanda Duo en souriant.

-Non, tout va bien. Même si ma cheville me fait mal. Mais je suis content que c'est lui qui s'occupe de ma cheville. Répondit le petit garçon.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Je pense que tout le monde est compétent ici.

-Il ne nous a pas jugé comme souvent. J'ai plus de parents depuis qu'ils m'ont abandonnés et toi non plus et pourtant, il ne nous plaint pas. Il n'y a pas de pitié dans son regard. Conclut le petit garçon, qui semblait être satisfait de cela.

-Yan, nous n'y pouvons rien. Les choses sont telles qu'elles sont et nous avons encore toute la vie devant nous. Répondit Duo, toujours surpris d'entendre de telles propos dans la bouche d'un enfant. »

Même si Duo était surpris, il savait que ces enfants qui avaient grandi trop vite, avaient de tels raisonnements. Il en était attristé, mais il faisait de son mieux pour les aider à sourire de nouveau et avoir confiance aux adultes. Il entendait toujours des éclats de voix provenant de l'extérieur mais il n'entendait pas la voix du médecin qu'il avait pourtant en mémoire. Il n'entendait que celle d'une femme visiblement en colère. Après une demi-heure d'attente, le médecin revint, gardant une expression neutre mais pourtant avenante.

"-Pardonnez-moi de l'attente. Nous avons dû appeler la sécurité, la dame ne voulant pas se calmer. Déclara Heero parfaitement calme.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis certain que vous avez fait au mieux. Répondit Duo.

-Oui, en effet. Bon, maintenant, revenons à ta cheville mon grand. Je pense que nous allons aller faire un radio, même si il s'agit surement d'une entorse.

-D'accord Docteur. Et vous avez le droit de m'appeler Yan si vous voulez. Duo peut rester avec moi pendant la radio monsieur. Demanda le petit garçon, légèrement inquiet tout de même.

-Bien sûr. Il sera dans la pièce juste à côté. Termina Heero en installant Yan dans le fauteuil, voulant éviter que la blessure s'aggrave."

Duo suivit le médecin, qui verrouilla son bureau, se dirigeant vers le service de radiologie après avoir remplie les papiers nécessaires à l'examen. Il n'y avait personne à cette heure-là. Heureusement pour Duo, le docteur Yuy savait passer des radiographies et en avait surtout reçu l'autorisation de le faire. Il installa le garçonnet et lui expliqua tout ce qu'il allait se passer, lui disant que la mise en place des plaques pour la réalisation des radios allait être un peu douloureuse mais que ça n'allait pas durer longtemps.

Il fit venir Duo dans la pièce réservé normalement au personnel médical. Il avait pris le droit de le faire, pour rassurer Yan qui paniquait un peu. Les deux adultes étaient à porter de voix en cas de problème. Le médecin dû refaire plusieurs fois la radio, l'écran n'ayant pas voulu fonctionner la première fois. Heureusement, cela prenait assez peu de temps et il put retirer les plaques radiographiques de la cheville de Yan.

"-Rassures toi Yan, tu n'as qu'une entorse. Tu risques d'avoir mal un petit moment, mais d'ici deux semaines, ça ira mieux. Tu devras au maximum éviter de poser le pied par terre, et vu que tu ne semblas pas apprécier le fauteuil, tu auras des béquilles et une attelle. Déclara le médecin, un léger sourire sur le visage.

-C'est vrai ? Génial ! Je suis content de pas avoir ce truc à l'orphelinat. Répondit Yan désignant le fauteuil.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais en échange, tu dois me promettre de ne plus faire de bêtises et de bien faire attention à ta cheville. Déclara Heero.

-Promis ! Même si vous ne pourrez pas vérifier ce que je fais. Déclara le petit garçon, souriant malicieusement.

-N'en soit pas si sûr Yan. Je serais là moi. Répondit Duo en esquissant un sourire, ce qui entacha quelque peu la bonne humeur du garçonnet.

-Mais je suis grand Duo maintenant. J'ai plus besoin que tu me surveilles comme les petits. Rétorqua Yan.

-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire tu sais, simplement que vous faites plus de bêtises que les petits. D'où ma surveillance renforcée.

-Mais je te le promets Duo, je n'essayerais plus jamais de sauter du lit du haut. Surtout que je me suis fait mal en tombant.

-Tu as intérêt mon grand. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ici. Conclut Heero, retournant dans son bureau avec Duo et le petit garçon après avoir replie la feuille d'examen."

Heero jeta un regard sur l'horloge de son bureau, il n'était pas loin de quatre heures du matin et les urgences se vidaient. Il ne restait qu'un ou deux patients, qui allaient être pris en charge par les infirmiers et internes de service. Il réalisa un bandage sur la cheville de Yan, avant de poser une attelle.

"-Je t'embête plus maintenant mon grand. Déclara Heero avec une certaine joie. Tu devras attendre quelques temps avant de pouvoir renter le temps que j'explique à Duo, euh à monsieur Maxwell comment te refaire un bandage."

Le petit garçon sourit, amusé de voir l'erreur du médecin. Il avait appelé Duo par son prénom sans le vouloir. Il se dit que ce dernier serrait un bon ami pour Duo. Il pourrait veiller sur lui et le faire sortir un peu de l'orphelinat. Mais il n'osait pas demander au médecin cela, d'autant plus que Duo était encore dans les parages. Il ne put pas mettre son projet au point, vu que le médecin venait de lui remettre ses béquilles et de les accompagner vers la sortie.

"-Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée, enfin, devrais-je dire une bonne journée. Déclara Heero offrant aussi une sucette à Yan.

-Merci ! C'est gentil docteur. Répondit le petit garçon.

-De rien, et si vous avez un problème, voici le numéro de mon portable. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler s'il y a un problème.

-D'accord. Je vous remercie encore et vous souhaites à vous aussi une bonne journée docteur. Termina Duo avant de sortir des urgences."

* * *

**J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu. **

**Je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre?**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Résumé : Voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, malgré le fait que l'on sort du milieu médical . Mais promis, on y retourne bien vite !**

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. ********Ils proviennent de l'œuvre de Koichi Tokita et du studio d'animation Sunrise .**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Depuis quelques temps, Duo était ailleurs . Il n'arrivait plus à mettre la main sur son chapelet et il ignorait vraiment où et quand il avait pu le perdre . Il décida de laisser tomber, il devait s'occuper des enfants et non pas être dans ses pensées . Le natté eut la surprise de trouver le docteur Yuy devant l'orphelinat alors qu'il jouait avec les enfants dehors quelques jours plus tard. Il se demandait sincèrement ce qu'il faisait là. Il n'avait failli pas le reconnaître sans sa blouse blanche et ses lunettes. Il lui ouvrit le portail, le saluant en souriant. Et surtout comment avait-il pût avoir leur adresse.

« -Bonjour docteur ! Comment allez-vous ? Demanda Duo en souriant .

-Je vais très bien, je vous remercie. Mais appelez-moi Heero, je ne suis plus dans le cadre de mon travail. Répondit-il.

-D'accord Heero. Entrez, je ne vais pas vous laissez dehors. »

Heero entra dans l'orphelinat tandis que Duo refermait la porte. Les enfants lui tombèrent dessus, l'assaillant de questions. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête ni même quoi répondre. Ils étaient heureux de voir que les enfants se plaisaient ici. Il fit un signe à Yan qui lui répondit par un sourire, ayant toujours ses béquilles et son attelle.

Laissant les enfants jouer entre eux, il suivit Duo à l'intérieur de l'orphelinat qui ressemblait plus à un camp de vacance pour lui. Il n'y avait effectué qu'un court séjour avec sa sœur lors du divorce de ses parents, lorsqu'il n'avait qu'une dizaine d'années. Les rapports entre ses parents étant devenu houleux, les juges avaient décidé de placer quelques temps les enfants dans un orphelinat faute de place dans une famille d'accueil.

Ce séjour avait été de courte durée pour les deux enfants, mais ils avaient appris à ne juger personne et qu'ils étaient chanceux d'avoir encore leurs parents, même si ceux-ci se disputaient sans arrêt. Pourtant, Heero ,qui songeait que le pire était derrière eux, n'était absolument pas préparé au drame qui se préparait dans l'ombre. Heero sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna vers Duo, qui lui souriait.

« -Ca va Heero? Demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

-Oui, désolé. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. S'excusa Heero.

-Pas de soucis. Je comprends. Au fait, quelle est la raison de votre visite ici demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord de la table.

-Vous aviez perdu votre chapelet. Répondit Heero, lui tendant. Vous aviez l'air d'y tenir énormément, et même si j'ai eu du mal à vous trouver, je tenais à vous le rendre."

Duo, spontanément sauta au cou du médecin, le serrant dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Il avait crû l'avoir perdu à jamais. Et puis, Heero n'avait pas jugé sa situation lorsqu'il avait accompagné Yan aux urgences, il ne l'avait pas pris en pitié. Duo lui en était reconnaissant. Il avait trop vu de gens le fuir ou bien le plaindre dès qu'il leur racontait les prémices son histoire. Même Quatre, qu'il avait considéré comme son meilleur ami avait agi de cette manière avec lui. Depuis que Duo l'avait découvert, les deux jeunes hommes étaient en froid.

Le natté s'était retrouvé tout seul, n'osant plus sortir de l'orphelinat où il logeait. Il avait perdu la confiance qu'il accordait aux autres, malgré le sourire et la bonne humeur qu'il affichait en permanence, comme une façade pour se protéger du monde extérieur. Il se sentait en confiance dans les bras du médecin. Il le calmait et le rassurait.

"-Merci Heero, merci de me l'avoir rapporté. Murmura Duo, ému.

-Ne me remercie pas Duo, c'est la moindre des choses. Déclara-t-il, essayant de consoler le châtain."

Le médecin ne comprenait pas l'émotion du jeune homme. Il n'avait rien fait de particulier. Il avait seulement agi pour aider, sans arrière-pensée. Pour lui, Duo était un inconnu. Il avait toujours été assez peu sociable et méfiant envers les autres et le natté ne faisait pas exception à la règle .

Il essaya donc de conserver le sourire, mais ce n'était pas simple, car il n'était plus dans son rôle de médecin. Heero n'avait aucun mal à agir de cette manière avec les enfants , mais avec les adultes si . Malgré les années , il n'accordait sa confiance qu'après une longue période . Petit à petit, Duo se calma, pour la plus grande joie du médecin. Il n'aimait pas voir les gens triste.

"-Merci Heero. Déclara Duo, séchant les dernière traces de larmes de son visage, se séparant avec regret des bras du médecin.

-De rien. Répondit-il, en sortant des paquets de bonbons de son sac. Ils sont pour les enfants.

-C'est vraiment gentils de ta part, mais rien ne t'oblige à en apporter tu sais. Répondit Duo.

-Je tenais à le faire, et puis, je ne voulais pas qu'ils se perdent. Déclara Heero, un petit sourire sur le visage.

-Qu'ils se perdent. Répéta Duo, ne comprenant pas sa réponse.

-Oui, ma voisine de palier est une vieille dame de nonante ans et elle me considère comme son petit-fils. Toutes les semaines, j'ai droit à un paquet de bonbons. Et puis, cela semble lui faire tellement plaisir, que je n'ose pas le lui refuser, même si je n'aime pas cela. Répondit Heero, en riant."

Duo éclata de rire à la remarque du médecin. Ce dernier avait réussi à le faire retrouver sa bonne humeur. Les yeux bleus du natté brillaient maintenant d'amusement. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à la réponse de Heero. Et puis, il n'allait pas dire non à quelques sucreries, adorant cela. Il profita de cette occasion pour serrer une nouvelle fois Heero dans ses bras, en toute innocence ou presque. Duo n'avait pas vu le temps passer en compagnie du médecin. Il ne regrettait pas cette visite aux urgences. Pas du tout même.

"-Tu restes manger avec nous ce soir? Enfin, si tu ne travailles pas. Demanda Duo.

-Avec plaisir, si je ne vous dérange pas. Et pas ce soir, je ne suis pas de garde. Je ne reprends que samedi répondit le médecin plus par politesse que par envie.

-Cool ! Tu travailles toujours de nuit ? Le questionna-t-il.

-Oui, je suis pédiatre à la base, mais je me suis spécialisé en médecine d'urgence. Et j'ai décidé de travailler de nuit pour des raisons personnelles. Répondit Heero, dont le ton était devenu un peu plus renfermé.

-D'accord. Répondit Duo, comprenant d'un regard que le médecin n'aimait pas trop en parler. Je vais prévenir Hilde que tu restes manger avec nous. Déclara Duo, fermant la discussion."

Duo garda le sourire devant le médecin, qu'il laissa quelques instants seul dans la pièce. Il se demandait pourquoi il semblait être sur la défensive dès que l'on abordait les raisons de ses études de médecine. Cela semblait lui rappeler des souvenirs douloureux. Pourtant, il semblait à Duo qu'il s'agissait d'une vocation.

Avec une certaine tristesse, Duo réalisa qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout le médecin, et même si il souhaitait en apprendre plus sur lui, il avait peur d'être trop direct et de le blesser. On le lui repprochait souvent. Et puis, il n'était qu'une personne parmi tant d'autres pour le médecin. Un parent accompagnant un enfant aux urgences. C'est donc avec un sourire qui disparaissait petit à petit qu'il retrouva Hilde dans la cuisine.

"-Coucou petit sœur, (amical ou ?) désolé de t'avoir laissé seule avec ses petits monstres cette aprem'. S'exclama Duo.

-Pas de soucis. Ils ont été plutôt sages. Au fait, tu le connais d'où ? Car je le trouve plutôt pas mal foutu. Répondit Hilde avec un sourire un coin.

-C'est le médecin qui nous a accueilli aux urgences et qui s'est occupé de Yan. Répondit Duo.

-Wahou. Mais il ne semble pas un peu jeune pour ce poste ? En plus d'être beau, il est intelligent. Je pensais pas que ça existait .

-Peut-être , je ne lui ai pas demandé son âge. Tu sais, ce n'est pas la première chose à laquelle on pense à ce moment-là. Répondit Duo, tout sourire.

-Je crois que je peux comprendre. Nous étions tous inquiet pour Yan . Et tu ne serais pas en train de tomber amoureux toi ? Déclara la jeune femme , sérieuse.

-Oui , un peu. Mais c'est pas volontaire! Tu me connais non? Et puis il travaille de nuit , c'est pas compatible avec mon emploie du temps de toute manière. Je sais que ça restera un de mes fantasmes de toute manière. Il ne semble pas être de se bord là .

-Très bien Duo, je te fais confiance, mais si tu as le moindre problème, prévient moi et je vais lui casser la figure. Répondit-elle, mi- sérieuse, mi- amusée.

-Je préfèrerais le garder en un seul morceau, mais je t'en fais la promesse. Nous serons toujours là l'un pour l'autre, je t'en fais le serment.

-Oui, je serais toujours là pour toi, comme tu seras là pour moi. Ajouta Hilde, répétant le serment qu'ils s'étaient fait enfant.

-Et il reste manger au fait. Termina Duo, quittant la pièce pour aller chercher Heero."

Hilde sourit, Duo n'avait pas changé, passant toujours d'un sujet à l'autre avec facilité. Même si aucun lien de sang ne les liait, ils se considéraient comme de la même famille, depuis leur rencontre à l'orphelinat, quinze ans plus tôt. C'est l'esprit empli de souvenir joyeux passé au côté du natté qu'Hilde alla préparer le repas.

Duo, quant à lui réfléchissait à la manière de camoufler tant bien que mal ses sentiments naissait pour le médecin. Il ne voulait pas connaître un second échec amoureux. Son premier amour avait été un amour de lycée. Il était sorti avec un de ses camarades qui lui avait fait amèrement regretté. Pour ce dernier, sortir avec Duo n'avait été qu'un jeu, qu'une distraction qui avait durée quelques mois. Pourtant, Duo s'était attaché à ce dernier et avait beaucoup souffert de leur rupture.

Il n'avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre que grâce aux efforts d'Hilde et de Quatre. Il chassa ses souvenirs douloureux de son esprit, retrouvant Heero dans une des annexes. Il le guida jusqu'à la grande salle qui servait de réfectoire et aussi de salle de travail. Du plus petit au plus grand, tout le monde participait. L'ambiance était au beau fixe et Heero s'amusait avec les enfants sous le regard bienveillant de la directrice, qui songea que le jeune homme que Duo avait ramené était quelqu'un de bien, contrairement à la fois précédente.

En à peine une dizaine de minutes, la table fut dresser, les grands aidant les petits. Hilde arriva avec le repas presque au même moment. Le service fut assez rapide, tout étant parfaitement organisé. Les adultes veillaient au bon déroulement, et tout se passa sans incidents. Après avoir rangé la pièce et couché tout ce petit monde, ils se mirent à leur tour à table.

"-Alors comme ça tu es médecin. Demanda Hilde, entre deux bouchées.

-Oui, je suis urgentiste. Même si je suis pédiatre à la base. Répondit calmement Heero.

-Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour avoir tout ce tas de diplômes. Le questionna la jeune femme.

-Je n'ai que 24 ans en effet. Mais c'est une passion. Répondit Heero, d'une voix totalement neutre.

-Oh... C'est vrai que tu t'entends bien avec les enfants. Ils t'ont tout de suite accepté. Déclara Duo en souriant. Tu as des frères ou sœurs ?

-Oui. J'ai une petite sœur.

-C'est elle qui était sur la photo dans ton bureau ? Elle est toute mignonne. Elle doit avoir une vingtaine d'année maintenant. Ajouta le natté, sans se rendre compte de la bombe qu'il venait de déclencher."

Le visage de Heero se décomposa totalement, ses yeux bleus virant à l'orage. Il semblait que la colère se disputait à la tristesse sur son visage. Il se leva sans prévenir, avant de tourner les talons en direction de la sortie la plus proche, faisant tomber la chaise sur laquelle il se tenait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il semblait marcher devant lui, sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait et encore moins à la pluie qui tombait dehors. Duo resta quelques instants muet de stupeur avant de se lever, prêt à courir après le médecin pour s'excuser.

"- Espèce d'idiot, rattrape-le ! Lui cria Hilde, en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Tu n'as pas idée de poser autant de question à un parfait incconu ou presque !"

Duo sortit de la pièce à son tour, courant après le médecin. Il n'y voyait pas grand-chose avec la pluie qui tombait de manière ininterrompue. Les éclairs qui brillaient dans le ciel lui permettaient de voir où il allait, car la nuit était sans lune. Il hurlait le prénom de ce dernier, espérant que celui-ci cesse de fuir. Duo s'en voulait vraiment, et surtout il avait peur que le médecin ne lui pardonne pas.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que je ne tombe pas trop dans les clichés et que l'histoire n'avance pas trop vite.**

**Je vous dit à bientôt ?**


End file.
